1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming apparatus changing sound according to an image and a control method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been conventionally known a gaming apparatus executing a video game such as blackjack and poker, as disclosed in WO 97/026061-A1. In a gaming apparatus of this kind, an image of a dealer is generally displayed to a display. Further, by displaying an image of the dealer executing game processing such as dealing of cards, the gaming apparatus is aimed to give a player a feeling of playing with a real dealer.
In a gaming apparatus of this kind, in addition to display of an image to a display, background music and an effect sound on dealing of cards are also outputted from a speaker according to the progress of a game.
However, there has been a problem that, even an image of the dealer is displayed, a game is poor in a sense of realism and is mechanical, in comparison with a game played in a real casino.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming apparatus capable of providing a player with a feeling as if the player is playing a game in a real casino, and a control method thereof.
The content of WO 97/026061-A1 is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.